superpowerwikfandomcom-20200213-history
Military
In the Military sphere of the game, you can manage your existing military units and build new ones. As well as give orders to special covert op cells, these are used to secretly damage a country or decrease relations with an enemy country. Conventional Forces This is your conventional forces, otherwise known as your Armed Forces, or army. It shows here your numbers of units divided into 4 groups; *Soldiers *Land *Air *Naval Immediantly to the right it shows the actual number of units in the category followed by the rank compared to the other 193 Countries. Buy Here you can buy units off of other countries who are selling certain units, when recieved they aren't trained by default. You can stop certain countries from buying your weapons by making a weapons trade embargo. Build Here you can build new units, either ones you have designed already using the technology you posses. Or you can build off of allies, or someone you have signed a Weapons trade treaty with. You can stop others from building off of you by unchecking the option in the build menu. Research This is your research, this can be used when you design new unit types. You gain technology levels faster and slower depending on how much you are spending on technology which can be changed in the Economy section. Design This menu shows existing designs and there tech (technology) levels. It also allows you to open a new window where you can design new units with the technology you have gained. This is vital to keep your army units up to date and competing with rival countries. Deploy This menu allows you to deploy new units either built or bought, you can also train these units before deployment to ensure there success. This is important, a properly trained army is much more capable then an unexperienced untrained army. Strategic Forces This section is your ICBM managment, you can begin research of ICBM's and AMD's. ICBM's (nukes) These are intercontinental Ballistic Missiles, made to destroy cities with a massive range, some can reach right around the globe with extremely high tech. Researching ICBM's isn't taken lightly by the rest of the world, and can even force others to intervene! So be cautious once researched, or don't research them at all. AMD's (anti-missles) AMD's or Missile Defense are made to shoot down incoming ICBM's very well, and for that reason are very valuable, and other countries don't like it when you research them. Covert Actions This menu is your special operations cells, used to sabotage, and carry out secret missions against enemies. But careful because it can hurt diplomatic relations with the other country. Strategic Warfare This menu is used to participate and launch a Nuclear Attack using your existing ICBM's, doing this will instantly make you go to war with the country being attacked. War List This is a list of on-going wars and the countries participating, here you can request peace, or join a side in a war.